sound_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiyuu e no Shingeki
is the first concept single for the Attack on Titan anime. It was composed and written by singer/songwriter Revo of , and released on July 10th, 2013. The regular edition contains three songs; while the limited edition has three songs and a music video. Tracklist: Music video The fog clears as a wall appears. On top of the wall is the leader of Linked Horizon, Revo, with the band logo showing on his back. He turns around, starts singing, and salutes. A bird flies in a flaming cave, then the title "Guren no Yumiya" is revealed. The bird is shown again in the cave then transforms into Revo. While Revo is singing, a boy prays desperately for help on the walls. A girl covers her head in horror and screams. Another girl falls to her knees. The same girl screams in horror while the other girl huddles in fear. The boy stops praying and screams while the girl covers her ears again. During all of these events, Revo continues to sing in the cave while the flames rage on, his arm catching fire when he sings the lyric "crimson bow and arrow". The bird flies above the flames while the boy and girl scream. Revo then takes a bow and arrow and aims it. The cave goes dark as the flames around Revo's arm turn purple. He continues singing and points with his bow and arrow again. Then Revo transforms into a bird once more, flying out of the cave, and the Linked Horizon logo appearing where he stood. The boy prays again with eye liner running down his face. The bird flies out of the cave, revealing it to be in the wall. A girl watches in horror as a giant's shadow comes over her. The bird flies up over the wall again and finally lands on the top transforming into Revo. Revo gives the screaming boy his bow and the boy picks it up off of the ground, screaming at the giant, while everything goes red. Revo continues to sing, and then he takes his bow and fires an arrow. The flaming arrow flies through the air and transforms into a bird. The girl takes an arrow and fires it a cowardly version of herself, while the boy does the same. The arrow pierces the boy, changing from red to purple. Revo salutes, his hand glowing purple, as the boy falls, turning into light and feathers. The video ends with the bird flying over the town. Credits Vocals * Revo * Mami Yanagi Narration * Sascha Musicians * Guitar: YUKI * Bass: Atsushi Hasegawa * Piano and Keyboards: Koji Igarashi * Drums: JUN-JI * Harp: Tomoyuki Asakawa * Percussion: Mataro Misawa * Solo Violin: Gen Ittetsu * Solo Trumpet: Masanori Suzuki * Recorder and Tin Whistle: Hideyo Takakuwa * Strings: Gen Ittetsu Strings * Brass: Masanori Suzuki Brass Section * Horns: Takashi Naitoh Horn Section * Woodwinds: Hideo Takakuwa Woodwind Ensemble * Choirs: Choir-Kyo- Ritsuyukai, Ensemble OtonoHa * Choir Conductor: Yoshinori KOBA Production staff * All music was written, composed, arranged and produced by Revo * Executive Producers: Koji Takahashi, Kazuo Ishikawa * Recording Engineers: Suminobu Hamada, Akihiro Tabuchi * Mixing Engineer: Suminobu Hamada * Mastering Engineer: Yasuji Yasman Maeda * Sound Effects Editor: Hirokazu Ebisu * Computer Programmer: Revo Trivia *The RE cover was drawn by Hajime Isayama. *This is the highest selling music release for Attack on Titan, selling over 250,000 copies. *All three songs in this album were covered by the band, Epica References Navigation Category:Lyrics Category:Single Category:Linked Horizon